Carnage and Death
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: A camping trip goes wrong. M for deaths. You have been warned.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Disney.  
OCs: None  
Rating: M  
**_**A/N: This fiction is not for the weak of stomach. It contains a lot of gore.**

He had a muderous glint in his eyes. He started heading for the two girls who seemed to be in command of the group. The group had scattered when he had shown up. They should have never come into his woods now he was going to kill them all. He held a katana in each hand. He smiled slightly, he loved these thing he had little surprises all over the forest for the others. The swords were perfect for stabbing and slicing. He had cornered the black haired girl. He lifted his sword to plunge it in to her body.  
"Isabella" screamed the girl with short chestnut colored hair and glasses, the other girl he had been hunting.  
She intercepted the sword with her own body. She then back kicked him. He flew a few feet.  
"Run Isabella, Dont try and help me, I'm dead anyway" The chestnut haired girl said giving Isabella a shove to the trees that bordered the clearing.  
"No Gretchen, Troop leaders never leave anyone behind" Isabella replied unable to take her eyes off the sword that was protruding from her best friends body  
"You little bitch, i am going to rip that sword out of your body and kill your friend" Snarled the man.  
He quickly strode over and ripped the sword from Gretchen's body with a sickening sound. Gretchen sild off the blade like butter off a warm knife. She gasped as blood filled her mouth and lungs. Blood came from her mouth staining the ground with her blood. She was dead before she hit the ground. He flicked the blade across Isabella neck. He left as she grabbed her throat with one hand and cradled her best friends head with the didn't have the luxury of watching Isabella die HAD to find the other members of the group before one of them got reception on their phone to call the police.  
"I'm so sorry for even suggesting this place" Isabella whispered as she felt the last of her blood leave her body. Her body fell of it's own accord next to Gretchen's.

Adyson came running through the clearing with Holly and Katie. Adyson tripped over the two bodies, and started screaming. Katie was losing a lot of blood, both of her arms had been neatly sliced at the elbow joint. Holly sank to her knees, and Katie fell at the base of the closest tree. She took one final breath and died from all the blood she had lost. Holly was about to grab Adysons arm when an ax sunk itself into the middle of her back, where in sunk deep enough to sever her spinal cord and pierce her heart. The man drew back the same sword he had used to kill Gretchen and Isabella, and jabbed it through Adysons side putting a hole in both her lungs and her heart. He chuckled at the sight of the five girls on the edge of the clearing. He still had to find his other prey.

He came back to the clearing after a few hours. He couldnt find the last two girls yet. He dragged a few more bodies into the clearing. The red head, Phineas, had a bear trap clamped around his neck, which was severed instantly. His head lolled like a bobble head, the man woould remove the beartrap, It was much more fun like green haired kid, Ferb, was killed by shrapnel in his had stepped on a home-made landmine. The biggest boy, Buford had been killed using several crossbow arrows. Dragging him back was a pain in the ass. Baljeet had a beartrap snapped around his wrist and had his throat slit. The Indian boy had been alive when he came across the boy, a quick flick of his wrist took care of that. He grunted when he realized that there was five of the group left to hunt down.

He found them. Milly had been stabbed several times before she died. Irving, was blugedeoned to death by a mace. Django, was a fun one to kill for the man. He killed the Django kid by injecting glow wand liquid in to his veins. He had him entrapped in a net and restrained while he injected the lethal liquid. Alex (Ballpit Kid) had his neck snapped, he had fallen fifty feet into a pit. Ginger was hung by a snare. He had placed it at her head level waiting for her to run by and activate the trap. Her neck had snapped upon the snare sudden stop.

He laughed as the police arrived. They told him to put the weapons down to which he refused. The police filled his body with bullets before they got the chance to see what carnage he had unleashed upon the Fireside Girls and Frostside Boys Troops. Danville was never the same afterwards. The man who killed all these people was a man named Johnny. The same Johnny that Vanessa Doofenshmirtz broke up with nearly eight year previous.


End file.
